miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Bushido
"Bushido" is the eighth episode of Miami Vice's second season. The episode premiered on November 22, 1985 and repeated on February 28, 1986 and July 17, 1987. Summary Castillo helps an old CIA friend get his Russian wife and son to safety from the KGB. Plot The Vice squad is undercover in a park (Trudy as a rollergirl, Gina as a streetperson with a cart, Switek as a bum on a bench, Zito buried in the sand, and Crockett/Tubbs doing surveillance) for a deal with a man named Herrera, with DEA Agent Thompson (Thomas G. Waites) carrying $500,000. Crockett observes the boat coming in with the drugs and the deal goes down in the men's room. They move in, and find Thompson sitting on the toilet tied up with his pants down, in the next stall Herrera killed with the cocaine in the toilet, and the money gone. At OCB, Thompson and the squad review what happened, then Thompson says the government got what they wanted, he'll leave it up to Castillo's team to recover the money, and after a few choice words from Crockett, leaves, but not before saying he never saw the third man in the room, only stars after he was knocked out. They review the surveillance tapes and Castillo recognizes someone who was the last one out of the men's room. He is Jack Gretsky (Dean Stockwell), a CIA agent of the highest level that worked with Castillo in the Southeast Asian Golden Triangle, a very dangerous man, and orders the squad not to approach him, that he will handle it and get the money back. Castillo goes to see CIA Agents Hardin (Jerry Hardin) and Carter (Tom Bower), who doesn't know why Gretsky is in Miami, but feel he has gone over, he has a Russian wife and they have a son, and the Russians are after him. The agents show photos of Gretsky and his family and warn Castillo if he tries to help Gretsky he would be treated like any normal National Security risk. With Carter and Hardin watching, Castillo searches for Gretsky, and locates him at his home. They talk about the Golden Triangle days, and that Castillo thought Gretzsy was killed in the ambush, but actually he was "left for dead". Gretsky appreciated Castillo's operation and his people when he killed off the deal. Gretsky tells Castillo his wife and son are in Miami, and they are with a mutual friend named Erendira. Castillo finds out Gretsky is here to ensure his family lives a safe life, and that Castillo will see to it they do. Then Gretsky pulls out an automatic weapon and fires at Castillo, then Castillo shoots Gretsky down, killing him. Crockett and Tubbs, as well as Carter and Hardin show up at the scene, the CIA agents are happy Gretsky was killed, saying he was an out of whack agent. Castillo goes to his house for meditation after killing his friend. At OCB, Tubbs finds out that Gretsky had advanced terminal cancer and didn't know how someone with that much pain could walk. Crockett and Tubbs go to Castillo's place and finds his badge and a note. They go to where Hardin and Carter are but they find Surf (David Rasche), who tells them KGB is after Gretzky's wife and son, and they go to look for Castillo. In reality, Surf is working for the KGB, they have killed Hardin and Carter, hacked their computer and put a homing device on Tubbs' Cadillac. Castillo goes to see Erendira (Rosana DeSoto) and she brings out Jack's wife Laura (Natasha Detante) and her son Marty (named for Castillo). Laura wants to wait for Jack but Castillo tells them he has gone on ahead and that they need to leave ASAP. Castillo tells Laura the truth, that Jack is dead, and he was there when it happened. Castillo will take Laura and Marty to Key Largo for protection. While driving there, Castillo tells Marty stories about the Samurai Tochi. Dade County police were tailing Castillo but lost him, but Crockett and Tubbs find the road he took. Castillo takes Laura and Marty to a safe house on Key Largo. While Crockett and Tubbs were speaking with a Dade County policeman, a 4x4 crashes in shooting, kills the cop and sends Crockett and Tubbs into the ocean before blowing up the police car, and the two occupants escape. Laura explains why her and Gretsky were together, she is former KGB, how they told lies to each other's agencies, and how Gretsky got them out after Marty was born. Castillo asks Laura to rest while he checks in on Marty, and tells him more about the samurais and shoguns, and gives Marty his father's samurai sword. Laura sneaks up behind Castillo and stabs him in the back with a knife, saying to Marty that he killed his father, but as they leave Surf shows up with his accomplices, and Laura and Marty escape after shooting Surf in the shoulder. Bleeding, Castillo takes the sword and goes to help Laura and Marty. Castillo kills Surf's accomplices with the sword, and they escape through the wine cellar into the front lawn, hiding behind the many trees there. Surf drives through the lawn in Tubbs' Cadillac looking for everyone. Laura gives herself up, and Marty runs to her side. Castillo challenges Surf with his sword, Surf said they will be safe in Russia, but Crockett and Tubbs arrive and wound Surf before he can kill Castillo, and they get Laura and Marty on a boat to safety. Castillo has the recovered money and will replace it. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Dean Stockwell as Jack Gretsky *David Rasche as Surf *Thomas G. Waites as DEA Agent Thompson *Tom Bower as CIA Agent Carter *Jerry Hardin as CIA Agent Hardin *Rosana DeSoto as Erendira *Natasha Detente as Laura Gretsky Co-Starring *Robin Kapustin as Marty Gretsky *Marc Macaulay as Cuzko *Jay Amor as Andrei *Ric Bond as Greaseball Notes * This is Edward James Olmos' directorial debut. He directed several episodes of his series Battlestar Galactica. * This story references the ongoing Cold War between the former Soviet Union and the United States at that time. * The portion of "Hello Earth" played is the Russian choral portion, adding a feeling of being in Russia during the scenes with Laura, Marty, Castillo, Surf, and the KGB operatives. * "Bushido" refers to the code of honour of the samurai warrior class in Japan. Production Notes * Filmed: October 9, 1985 - October 18, 1985 * Production Code: 60042 * Production Order: 32 Filming Locations * Winter Haven Hotel & public restrooms, Ocean Drive/14th Street, Miami Beach (Opening drug deal at men's room) * 9100 Carlyle Avenue, Surfside (Erendira's House) * Card Sound Road, Homestead (Surf and KGB sends Crockett/Tubbs and MDPD into water) * The Deering Estate, 16701 S. W. 72nd Avenue (Ending scenes where Castillo confronts Surf with sword) Music *"Boys and Girls" by Bryan Ferry (Opening sequence at beach) *"Hello Earth" by Kate Bush (during Laura's escape from Surf) Jan Hammer Music *"Russian Story" (throughout episode, Hammer received Emmy nomination for his score) Quotes *"You're the guy who walked into the toilet with a ton of dough and ended up with his pants around his ankles!" -- Crockett to Thompson '' *"What the '''HELL' is going on here?!" -- Crockett in the men's room *"Surf's up, pal!" -- Crockett to Surf before he shoots him Category:Miami Vice Season 2 Episodes